No Where to Run PT 2
by SecretAgent008
Summary: Now that Logan is back.. he has some catching up to do with Marie, but has to get past someone..REMY


  
  
  
  
  
No Where to Run   
Part 2  
Motif: L/R  
Rating: R  
  
Diclaimer: Sorry I didn't create X-men.. wish I had.. and i know you have read a bout   
a billion of these, so i won't bore you with previews, on with the show!  
  
As Logan Opened the door to the Xavier School for the 'gifted', he ran into  
Rogue. The girl was running again. He stoped in front of her,blocking the door.   
" Marie?" He asked, unsure if it really was her.  
" Logan? Oh mah god, It..it's you." She dropped her bag and started to back   
up into the lobby. In the moonlight Logan could make out a glint of silver around her  
neck. His Dog Tags. She hadn't forgotten him.  
" Yeah, It's me." He faintly smiled, but remained stern. " You running kid?"  
Rogue fidgeted a bit. She didn't say anything. Marie just nodded her head in   
agreement. Logan knew something was wrong with her. Her heartbegan to pound  
faster , she really didn't want to be here for some reason.   
" Hey,what's wrong?" When she didn't answer him, Logan took a step closer  
and she backed up to the wall. He was intrigued. Why would Marie, his Marie, be   
afraid of him? He looked down at her hands, she wasn't wearing any gloves.  
" Let me go Logan, please.." She whipsered not looking at him. Not wanting  
her to hate him, he let her pass and she ran twards the gates of the mansion, not once  
looking back. As he turned to watch her leave. He saw a figure in a lit window that   
stood for awhile then left. Soon after the light went out. Logan knew who ever was in   
that window had something to do with Marie, but didn't kow what. She smelled like  
a spicy colone and cigarette smoke. He was ready to make that fucker who ever it was  
pay. He walked in the hall way which was darkly lit with only a few lamps. Logan's  
senses perked up, he felt something around him. He spun around to see Charles  
Xavier in his wheel chair.  
" Good Evening Logan. I didn't think you would back so soon." Charles  
remained in his calm state as always. Never once raised his voice to anyone. Logan  
walked to him and nodded.  
" Neither did I." He sighed. " I thought there would be more there than  
burnt walls and level after level of cement. Guess my past is just an unsolved mystery."  
There was an awkward scilence between the two men. Logan broke the ice." So where  
is everyone?"  
Professor Xavier chuckled. " All asleep, " He paused and contunied. " Well  
for the most part." The professor didn't have to be a psychic to know Logan was  
disturbed about something. " Have you seen Rogue, Logan? I heard her yelling in her  
room and when I went to find her she was gone."  
Logan paused for mintue before answering. He could lie to him and tell him  
no, but how could he lie to a psychic? " Yeah, I did, but she left. She looked upset."  
" Ah, yes. I supose she and Remy had an arguement."  
Logan was confused again. Who was Remy? That must be the punk he   
smelled on her. He obviously didn't know how to treat women. Logan would deal with  
him in his own way. Unknowningly, his claws popped out. Just the thought of   
someone hurting her made his blood burn. She didn't deserve it. She had already been  
through so much, too much.  
" Logan please try and relax. Alot has happened since you left. It has been  
a year you know." Said the professor trying to calm the ferral man. Logan snapped out  
of his pondering and realized his behavior.  
" So what have I missed?" He asked with a wry smile.  
  
Two hours later and 3 cups of coffee, Xavier explained how Marie absorbed  
the woman Carol Danvers also known as Marvel Woman to the group, permantly,  
including her abilities. The transaction of the two women had been extremely   
tramatic for Rogue, trying to please both Carol and herself. It had been a freak accident  
during a danger room exercise. She now had the ability to fly and had incredible  
strength.  
A new student, Remy LeBeau from New Orleans had drooled over Rogue  
since he first came here, and recently captured her heart. From what the professor  
had told him, the guy was pretty secret about everything, especially his past. All that  
was really known about him- that he told was that he was a theif.'Big suprise, He steals  
her heart..' Logan thought disgusted with the thought of him toying with her   
emotions.. and maybe more. There was that again. The way he thought about her like  
that sent shivers down his spine. God, he could be her grandfather for all he knew,but  
it turned him on.  
As he listened to the professor again, he heard that this would be Rogue's  
last year here if she left for college. She could stay and join the team, but had shown   
little intrest in doing just that. Nothing else had changed much. Well, Scott and Jean  
got married, but that wasn't a big supprise, he knew that would eventually happen.  
He was kind of glad, but not sure. His feelings for Jean were purely animalistic, just  
someone to fuck. But she loved scooter and scooter loved her too. This was just one  
person he couldn't flirt with anymore..well not much.  
About the time their conversation was finished, they heard the front door   
open. Rogue had come back. " Logan, let her be for now. She just found out you are  
back. Give her some time." Said the Professor Yawning. Logan began to feel drowsy  
also. His old room was still there just as he left it, no one had been in there for Rogue's  
sake. Xavier said she was really torn up that he left. He opened his door and noticed  
no one had been in here for ages, there was dust every where. He was about to settle  
down for some much earned rest, when he realized he left his bag by the door. Logan  
reluctantly and groggily walked down to the door and got his bag. On his way back he  
ran into a tall man, who smelled of cigarrette smoke and a spicy colonge. The man had  
blazing red eyes with black pupils.  
" Sorry me ami." He said with a heavy creole accent.  
" Whatever.." He said stalking off. He stopped, realizing the scent. " You  
Remy?" He asked coldly.  
" Yes, Why do you ask?" Remy asked.  
" You hurt Rogue and you'll be hurtin alot more bub." He cocked his  
eyebrow up and continued, "Got it?"  
Remy only smiled, " I'm not so sure I'M hurtin her." He turned and walked  
off but not before calling back Goodnight. Wolverine snarled, why would he imply that  
Logan was hurting Rogue? He walked silently to his room angered by this Remy prick.  
Tomorrow he'd deal with him, but not now. He wanted to sleep.  
  
The alarm clock went off at 8 AM waking him from his sweet sleep. He   
about sliced the clock in 4 peices, but didn't think that would be wise. The students  
at Westchester had already begun the day, he could hear them walking around in the  
other wings of the building. Sometimes having amplified senses were a real bitch. He  
wasn't really hungry but thought a stroll around the grounds might do him good, since  
he really didn't have anything to do. He wasn't a student or a teacher here and staying   
in his room seemed pointless. All the X-Men team was in class or teaching a class.   
The place was really boring to Logan. he felt confined, in a cage. He needed  
some way to release his tention. Surely there was a gym here and where there was a   
gym, a punching bag was near by. Sure enough, there was a gym and a punching bag.  
Checking to see if no one was around he took off his shirt and began to pummel the  
bag. He punched the thing for half an hour before noticing a group of kids   
surrounding him. They all were in awe of his capibilities and his power. He just kept  
on punching. His final blow to the bag made the bag's metal chains break and it fell to   
the floor. The crowd had mixed emotions, some cheered and others stepped back.   
One man however only clapped.  
" Bravisimo, Encore, Encore!" He said mocking him. It was the man with  
Satanic eyes, Remy LeBeau. That guy didn't know how hard he was pushing Logan's  
buttons. Frankly, It pissed him off. " You fight well homme with a bag, but can you  
really fight?"  
" You wanna peice of me?"  
" Well if you insist.." Remy replied with an evil grin. He took off his shirt, ]  
watching some of the girls that had come over, oogle over him. " So what are the  
rules?"  
" No rules." Logan shot back, already ready. He took a fighting position.  
" First one his knees loses."  
" Sounds good. Let's begin." Remy swung for Logan and missed. Logan   
backed off and prepared his next move. Remy this time didn't miss in hitting Logan.  
He made contact with the other man's jaw, which didn't seem to phase him one bit.  
Logan's reflexes allowed him to punch Remy in the stomach. Gambit groaned and  
wrapped one arm around his stomach. This guy was strong. He felt like he had been  
hit by a car.  
" Not wussin out on me are ya?" Logan asked with a cocky smile.  
" Non, I'm just gettin started." Remy shot back, but 2 seconds later he was  
on his knees, feeling the pain of Logan's last blow at his lower back set in. He winced  
but didn't let his oponnent see his pain.  
" I guess that I have lost this fight me ami. A rematch?" Remy asked standing  
up.  
" Not today bub," He said " But another. Until then, brush up on your  
fighting techniques." Logan walked off, but not before hearing him say,  
" You may have won this fight, but I got the girl."  
He ignored that snide comment, and moved onto more imortant things,  
like finding Rogue.  
TBC  
p.s. Sorry it took me soo long to post this..I wasn't expecting the reader response or  
that it would take me forever to squeeze some time in to write! Also.. sorry  
to everyone who is a big Remy fan.. I like him too don't get me wrong, but i think   
good ol' Ragein Cajun needs a nasty personality.. but if you think that was bad, you  
ain't seen nothin yet! 


End file.
